With the development of terminal technology, screen sizes of the mobile terminals have become larger and larger, and edge touch control has become more and more popular. The edge touch control is usually activated by a touch control signal, which is generated by a touch sensor of the mobile terminal detecting a touch, and the strength of the touch control signal is associated with a middle frame of the mobile terminal, hereinafter also referred to as a “mobile terminal middle frame” or simply a “middle frame.” The middle frame refers to a structure in the mobile terminal for separating a touch control assembly and a battery of the mobile terminal, where the touch sensor is included in the touch control assembly.
In the conventional technology, to prevent a static current generated at the battery side from entering the touch control assembly and causing undesirable effects on the touch control assembly, a metallic middle frame is commonly adopted for mobile terminals. FIG. 1 shows a conventional metallic middle frame 100 including a first metallic side plate 110, a second metallic side plate 120, and a metallic baffle 130. As shown in FIG. 1, a long side 111 of the first metallic side plate 110 and a first long side 131 of the metallic baffle 130 are connected to each other. A long side 121 of the second metallic side plate 120 and a second long side 132 of the metallic baffle 130 are connected to each other. Further, the first metallic side plate 110 and the second metallic side plate 120 are positioned at a same face of the metallic baffle 130 and are respectively perpendicular to the metallic baffle 130.